


Chapter 1: Touching Each-other and Fantasizing

by m0678morgan



Series: Chrian [1]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0678morgan/pseuds/m0678morgan
Summary: This was inspired by bits and pieces of different episodes of Family Guy. I've had it in the back of my head and couldn't make up my mind whether to write a story about it or not. After seeing the latest episode of American Dad, I figured I'll go ahead and do it before they beat me to the punch. Brian agrees to what I recon could be called a circle jerk with Chris to get out of having to do something with Meg, who has become obsessed with him. Things just spiral from there.





	Chapter 1: Touching Each-other and Fantasizing

Brian and Meg had recently made out. This sent her emotions into a state of riotous confusion. She thought they were in love. He was only beginning to have an idea how much of a problem this would prove to be. At this particular moment, he just needed an excuse not to go with her to do whatever it was she wanted to do. He told her he had plans with Chris, and then said that they were going to do whatever it was Chris usually did at this time.

Chris didn't get that this was just an excuse. He thought Brian really did want to join him in his activity. He said, “You want to masturbate with me? Maybe back to back. I'm not really 100 percent on board with this.”

Brian found himself utterly unable to give Meg the brush off. Chris wasn't bright enough to know to just play along. It was either go on a date with Meg or masturbate back to back with Chris. He chose the latter.

Brian was looking at a picture of of Carter's dog, Seabreeze. Chris had drawn a picture of that 12-year-old girl he married when he was hiding out on that tropical island. These were the images they had chosen, and should have really got them going. However, they were both having a hard time of it. Giggity.

Brian would never admit it, but he really was attracted to Meg. He wouldn't have kissed her in the first place if he weren't. She wanted to jump right into a long term exclusive relationship; he wasn't about to do that and didn't want to lead her on. Especially in the fragile emotional state she was in. Non-existent God only knows what she might do if he hurt her. Christ, she had already threatened to kill herself.

She is actually quite a pretty girl. She's just been dumped on her entire life and convinced she's ugly. The truth is that she's rather good-looking. And a dynamite kisser! How did she learn to kiss like that? Looking at Seabreeze wasn't doing it for him. It was the memory of making out with Meg that got Brian going. His dog penis stood at attention, but wasn't really fully extended. Even at that, it was still much larger than what one would expect. It would be well on the large side for a human man.

Chris was checking it out out the corner of his eye. He was attracted to girls, he wanted to be with a girl. But he kept finding himself turned on by penises. Especially since he had gone to that island and all those guys had their junk hanging out of their loincloths. It wasn't like Chris sought out opportunities to see dicks. They were just there, showering after gym class, changing at the natatorium , peeing in a trough at the baseball park, looking at hardcore porn. Chris kept finding himself leering at the penis. Not all the time, but often, he would fantasize about looking up at the guy's face and body as the cock slid in and out of his mouth. This was one of those times.

He tried to dispel the image from his mind, but it was persistent and vivid. Brian lying on his back, legs spread wide, hard dick sticking out. Chris wraps his lips around it and starts sucking. He looks up at Brian and they make eye contact. Brian's giving him verbal encouragement while he goes to town on this big hard cock. After a while, Brian puts his hand-paws on the back of Chris's head and starts fucking his mouth hard. Still doing this, he shoots his load, filling Chris's mouth with warm cum.

Chris couldn't allow himself to get off to such an image. Sucking his dog's dick? How sick! Anything would be better than that. Even … Yeah, there it was. His mom. He knew she was his mom, but Lois is extremely hot. He got different images of Lois running through his mind. Lois wearing a bikini to the beach. Lois as a professional model. Lois dressing and acting like a woman half her age. Lois spanking him.

Lois was on her way out the door when Chris threw a ball in the house and broke a lamp. She said one last thing to Peter as she shut the door, “Give Chris a spanking.”

Peter said, “Daddy's busy watching the game. You know what to do.”

Chris pulled down his pants and underwear, bent over the arm of the couch, and gave himself as good of a hand-spanking as he could. This wasn't the first time. It was what they did when Lois decided he needed a spanking but wasn't there to do it herself. This time, however, she was only gone for an hour and checked when she got back.

They were in Peter and Lois' room when she had him drop trow again. His cheeks were still a little pink from the self-spanking. That wasn't nearly enough. She was angry. “He calls this a spanking? You're not bruised at all! Looks like I have to do it myself, just like everything else around here! Grab your ankles!” Grabbing the paddle out of the closet, she yelled, “Peter Griffin! Get your ass in here!” He came in, she was holding the paddle, gesturing with it. “I'm going to show you one last time how to give a proper spanking. And then you're next! I'm going to give you double what I give Chris, then maybe you'll learn!”

The paddle is one of those long, thick, holy ones they might have used in a school at one time. She had it specially made, patterned after he one the vice principal of her elementary school had, only thicker and holey. She held it with both hands and swung it with all of her considerable strength. She gave him a long, hard paddling, reducing him to a blubbering mess.

Thinking about it now after the fact was a turn-on for Chris. Still sick and strange, but at least it's not … well, you know. He wasn't going to think the words, because the words could bring the image back. He just thought about himself bent over, holding his ankles, with his underwear around them. Lois' body shook from the impact each time she whacked him, her breasts and butt jiggling. 

But then it was Peter's turn. He dropped trow and Chris couldn't help but check out his dick. Christ, he went from his dog's cock to his father's! When this happened, he stood back and watched. Peter's fat ass looked good jiggling like jello each time the paddle impacted it. Chris fought hard to get rid of that image.

He conjured a memory of when she was trying to be a 20-year-old. She was wearing an extremely short miniskirt and a little crop top that exposed her midriff. He remembered well her wearing that. Had it been a centimeter shorter, you might see her pussy. That was so hot! If she so much as bent slightly at the waist to lean forward you could see her bum. How he wanted to kneel behind her and slide his tongue into that tight ass!

Chris modified this memory so that he was going over her lap while she was dressed like that. Pants and underwear around his ankles, he bent over his mom's lap, his bare dick pressed against her bare thigh. She spanked him just as hard with a much shorter paddle. Peter was standing there watching. Chris didn't seem to be able to get rid of that part of the image. Ok, as long as he kept his pants on and just watched. As long as he didn't … oh, damn it all! Peter dropped his pants as well. He stuck his hard dick in Chris's mouth.

No! No! No! He had to get rid of that image! It was about that time he noticed Brian's penis getting even bigger. What the hell? Oh, great! Now that image is back!

Lois is still dressed the same way, Peter's underwear is still around his ankles. Chris is lying across both of their laps, naked. Each one is spanking a cheek with a paddle that's shorter still. These ones are round like ping-pong paddles, except much too thick to be ping-pong paddles and full of holes. And, of course, Brian is there. He's got that big dick in Chris' mouth, fucking it hard, fast, and rough. 

Maybe he could just go with it? Brian asked to do this with him, maybe he wants to do some of that other stuff?

For his part, Brian didn't try to resist the mental images that wanted to replace Seabreeze. He was having other problems.

The memory of making out with Meg wasn't quite doing it for him. He was turned-on, but not enough. He took her clothes off. He ran his hand-paws, lips, and tongue over every centimeter of her body. He ate her pussy. He pulled her hair and fucked her mouth. He ate her pussy while fucking her mouth. He fucked her pussy. He fucked her ass. He spanked her good. This was all quite hot, he was thoroughly enjoying those images. But it wasn't quite doing it for him. 

He brought in a young Phylicia Rashad. Yeah, now we're talking! The three of them making out together, Meg and Phylicia wearing skimpy lingerie. Then he handcuffs them and starts smacking both of their asses with a riding crop. Oh, yes! This is the good stuff!

Then he heard Chris say, “Would it be weird if I said you have a nice cock?”

Wait, what? Where did that come from? Oh, that's right. Chris is right here with him. Chris is looking at his penis, and just complemented it? What could he say to that? “Dude, everything about this is weird. But thank you for the complement.”

“Would it be ok if I touched it?” 

Chris was clearly not in the same place Meg was. He was coming to terms with being bisexual, or maybe just bi-curious, and just wanted to experiment. What could that hurt? Brian looked over and saw the huge tool Chris was working with. Holy crap! You could put a tire on the end of it and go down to the swimming hole! John Holmes would be jealous of that thing! Brian wasn't jealous, he was turned on. Why was he more turned on by Chris' penis than by the three-way he had going in his head?

He tried to play it cool. “Nothing about this is ok. But yeah, why not. But I want to touch yours, too. Just to see if it's real. I wouldn't think there would be one in this house that puts mine to shame, but yours does.”

Chris's big tool felt good in Brian's hand-paw. But why did Chris' hand feel so good on his penis? The boy's touch just blew him away. Could it be because he practices playing with his dick so much? Yes. But there was more to it than that. Chris wrapped his hand around the dog's dick and stroked it good.

They were both thoroughly enjoying this. Playing with each-other's ample penises. Going back and forth among gazing in each-other's eyes, surveying each-other's bodies, and leering at each-other's cocks. Neither one wanted this to be what put him over the top. It was just a fun experiment. 

Then Chris leaned in and tentatively kissed Brian on the mouth. Brian responded by slipping Chris the tongue. Chris reached out with his other hand and began to rub Brian's back. He reached up with his other hand-paw and squeezed the boy's man-breast. No sooner had he done that when he felt the boy cum. Now why was that a turn on? Whatever the reason, it was all it took. Brian shot his load as well.

They had both cum, but they were both still hard. This wasn't the end. It was just the beginning.


End file.
